Episode 170
Utos is the one hundred seventieth episode overall and the twenty-second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 10, 2017. Summary Wahid visited the Sang'gres during their training. Ariana trained against Paopao, Mira against Lira, and Luna against Gilas. Azulan arrived and admonished Ariana, reminding her that Punjabwe custom prohibited women from bearing arms. Ariana said that as a chosen keeper, she must do it. Luna told Gilas that it was a relief she was a nymfa and not a Punjabwe, because she would not like anyone to stop her. Azulan pointed out that she does not even look like a nymfa. Paopao tells Azulan not to act like that towards the girls. Azulan approached Paopao menacingly, but Wahid intervened and invited Azulan to a drink. Abog arrived and told Azulan and Ariana that the queen is summoning them. Paopao noted that Ariana's brother is haughty. Gilas said that Punjabwes are really like that. Paopao thanked Wahid, who said he only wanted a drinking buddy. He invited Paopao and Gilas to drink with him, but they said they're training. When Azulan and Ariana arrived, Danaya had Abog fetch Manik. Azulan confirms Manik's claim that he was a Punjabwe, their Rehav. Manik claims that he was a captive who escaped from Etheria, and was not brought under Avria's control. Meanwhile in Etheria, Avria tells Ether that she restored the Punjabwe's memory, but kept his loyalty to Etheria intact. Azulan assured Danaya that Manik is not bad, and a royal blood among the Punjabwes. Danaya ordered that Manik be released from his shackles. Manik shook Azulan's hand and embraced Ariana. Azulan asked Manik how he reached Lireo. Manik replied that it is a long story. Ybrahim, Pirena and Muros appeared outside the palace of Etheria, where they were attacked by the bandidos, even though they only wanted to talk. Amarro comes out and asked what they wanted. Ybrahim said he wanted to talk to their queen. Amarro told them to wait, and returned inside the palace. Danaya and Imaw prayed that the negotiations would go well, but Imaw said he doesn't want to expect too much, because it is difficult to trust someone like Avria. Avria comes out of her palace to greet Ybrahim, Pirena and Muros. Ybrahim, Pirena and Muros lay out the terms of their peace proposal. Avria asked what would be the consequence if she does not like to do that. Pirena said there would be war, which is a prospect that does not frighten them, as they have the gems that brought the downfall of her own father. Avria said Pirena's father doesn't have innate, godlike abilities. Avria thinks that they're really afraid of her. Pirena was about to break the talks, but Ybrahim stopped her and asked Avria how they could reach an agreement. Back in Lireo, Luna approached Danaya and Imaw, having heard that through the Balintataw she may discover her true origin. Danaya said she is a diwata with Hathor blood; they know who she is and how she came to be with Helgad. Luna wanted to know where she could find her true parents, but Danaya said they would tell her at the right time. Imaw said that would be upon the completion of her training. Muros, Pirena and Ybrahim appeared. Danaya dismissed Luna. Danaya asked how the negotiation went. Avria tells Ether that she asked for time to consider, and to let them think that an agreement would be reached. Amarro asked Avria if she has no intent of reaching an agreement. Avria told Amarro that she also wanted peace, just like the diwatas do. Danaya thinks that Avria may be considering the acceptance of a peace treaty. Pirena said they cannot be certain, but Ybrahim said they should give her a chance. Avria summoned Andora to tell the other mashnas to desist from making hostile attacks. When they had left, Ether noted that Avria does not trust Amarro. Avria said they cannot be certain with his loyalty, so he must not know that they are only deceiving the diwatas, for enough time to be ready, especially if Asval's assassin succeeds in killing the new keepers. Manik asks Ariana and Azulan about Lireo's plans, and the new keepers. Azulan informs Manik that Ariana was one of the chosen keepers. Manik wanted to see the others. Paopao asked Lira why she didn't ask Gilas to teach her how to use a nymfa's weapon. Lira said she promised, for her mother's sake, that she would no longer hold a weapon that could kill. Paopao held Lira's hand and apologized, saying that he should not have asked. Wahid tells Paopao that he forgot that holding a Sang'gre's hand is prohibited. Paopao apologized, saying he didn't know. Wahid took Paopao's hand and took his knife out, saying that it should be cut off. Lira tells Wahid there is no such rule, but Wahid insists that there is. Lira conjures an energy ball and Wahid concedes that there is none. Ariana arrives and introduced Rehav Manik to them. Manik snatched Wahid's knife and slashed Mira's back. From afar, Aquil observes that the palace of Etheria is in peace. Amarro approached him and told him to go away. Aquil said he was loyal to Lireo, and espionage is the only thing he could contribute. Amarro informs Aquil that the Queen of Etheria knows that he is there, but ignores him since he is not trusted by the diwatas. Aquil said he didn't need to go away then. Amarro tells him not to test their patience, because he'll be killed if they learn that he wished to report to the diwatas. Andora overhears this and approached them. In a matter of seconds Manik knocks down Wahid, Gilas, Luna, and Paopao. He was stopped only by Lira's magic, but Ariana intervenes and asked why he is doing this. Manik took hold of Ariana and pressed his knife close to her neck. Pirena, Danaya, Ybrahim, Mayca and Kaizan appeared. Manik tells them his objective — to kill the keepers. Ybrahim warned Manik to release his captive, because he will not want to see the diwatas angry. Manik said the keepers should be extinguished. Manik kicks Ariana and takes hold of Lira. Pirena advised Lira to use ivictus, which she did. Pirena used the Fire Gem to heat up Manik's knife, which he was forced to drop. Ybrahim stabbed at Manik, who was able to teleport away. Danaya heals the wounded. Pirena orders the search for Manik. Ybrahim asked Ariana if she was okay. Ariana said she was fine. Pirena was informed that the assailant was a Punjabwe. Azulan arrived. Pirena informs him that they had let an enemy enter. Azulan was informed by Ariana that Manik was an enemy. Andora was about to use her power against Aquil, but Amarro said he would propose something. Andora was intrigued, and asked him if he is contemplating treason against Etheria. Letting Andora read his mind, Amarro said he has convinced Aquil to side with them, and to pretend that he is still on the diwata side. Amarro said he had advised his son to make false reports to the diwatas. Letting Andora read his mind, Aquil said his father's words were correct. Andora said they are lucky, because she plans to expend her powers on something else. Andora orders the pashneas around to attack Lireo. Pirena admonished Azulan for letting an enemy enter Lireo. Azulan apologized, saying he did not know their Rehav has become an enemy. Pirena said she did not know that Punjabwes like him lacked brains. Azulan wondered for how long an Encantado had not loved Pirena, for her to speak like that. Pirena slapped him. Azulan said if she slapped him again, he'll kiss her. Pirena wanted to slap him again, but Azulan moves as if he'd follow up with his kiss. Imaw and Ybrahim arrived, discussing the implications of the attack — especially Avria's true intent. Pirena barely heard, still irritated at Azulan, who looked smugly at her. At the island of Cassiopea, Imaw, accompanied by Mayca, returned the gem symbols at the pedestal from Devas, and asked them to restore Cassiopea back to them, so the training of the keepers could start. The gem symbols started moving erratically. Mayca asked what this meant. They see the flying pashneas going towards Lireo. Amarro reports to Avria what Andora had done, in violation of her orders to ceasefire. Avria thanked him, and assured him that Andora would be punished. She dismissed them and summoned Andora. Aquil tells his father that he was not worried about Lireo, but wonders if Avria did not really have a hand in it. Amarro assures Aquil that Avria is also a good queen. Andora arrives. Avria said she was not angry with her, for she could use the opportunity make the diwatas believe that she could be their friend. Avria told Andora not to come out of Etheria, and to pretend to Amarro that a grave punishment had been imposed upon her. Trivia *In the episode teaser, Muyak said that the symbol of Lireo appeared on her arm ; however, what actually appeared is the Air Gem symbol , confusing the viewers. References